


Джек Дэниелс

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko





	Джек Дэниелс

Эйфория от удачно сыгранного матча все еще играла в крови, когда Киеши открыл дверь своей квартиры и вошел внутрь. Света не было, как и тихих мелодий джаза, шороха бумаг, перемежающегося ругательствами и бесконечными звонками: Ханамия любил поработать в гостиной. Обычного крика — «А это ты, придурок, давно не виделись» — в качестве приветствия он тоже не услышал.  
Неприятное предчувствие сдавило желудок.

Киеши скинул сумку у порога, включил свет, прошел на кухню. Там все было как всегда, но странное ощущение пустоты его не покидало. Затем прошел в гостиную и понял, что ошибки не было: на полках больше не стояли толстенные юридические талмуды, которыми Ханамия не раз и не два обещал убить, на стене отсутствовала картина с аляповатым абстрактным рисунком, купленная Ханамией, вопреки его желанию. Даже статуэтка, больше похожая на большую запятую (подарок от кого-то из клиентов), отсутствовала, хотя Ханамия ее терпеть не мог, но выкинуть или передарить не мог — она почему-то стоила офигенную кучу денег.

Осознавать, что Ханамия не сорвался на встречу с клиентом, а действительно съехал, вот так по-английски, не хотелось.

Радостное настроение тут же схлынуло, оставив после себя гулкую пустоту.

— Дождешься, съеду нахуй, — Ханамия много раз говорил ему об этом. Просто так, во время ссоры, во время секса. Так часто, что за те несколько лет их странных, щедро сдобренных чилийским перцем отношений, Киеши перестал верить в эти слова. Обычно вспышки недовольства Ханамии утихомиривались довольно прозаично – совместной поездкой куда-нибудь в пригород и долгим примирительным сексом. Иногда медленным и чувственным, иногда грубым и страстным.  
Киеши оперся плечом о косяк двери и устало прикрыл глаза. Он точно помнил, что не делал ничего из того, что могло задеть Ханамию.

— О боже, неужели ты думал, что вот это все — серьезно? — в голове раздался едкий смешок Ханамии. — Ну может быть только в твоих фантазиях.  
Какого черта?

С каждой минутой внутри что-то ломалось, осыпалось, как часовой механизм, в котором застрял небольшой кусочек металла.  
Киеши до боли стиснул зубы. Почему сейчас, почему все именно так?

Пусть у них не все было не так уж гладко, и не было всяких там встреч под луной, невинных поцелуев, ужинов в дорогих ресторанах и прочей романтической лабуды, уже не говоря о том, что они оба являлись парнями, но... Но ведь было хорошо. 

Пускай вместо этого была лишь случайная встреча на одной вечеринке, пролитое на рубашку вино, потом каким-то образом они оказались на одной и той же выставке посвященной эпохе Мэйдзи, потом ужин и последовавший за ним секс, первая ссора из-за какой-то херни, двухнедельные выборы квартиры… Все это отрицать было невозможно.  
«Ты всегда знал, что он с тобой не просто так, что у него есть причина оставаться с тобой, и эта причина не имеет к тебе непосредственного отношения» — тихонько подсказывало сознание.

Горло так сдавило, что Киеши вцепился в косяк, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Ханамия никогда не был ангелом, скорее уж дьяволом во плоти, но…  
Он просто не ожидал. Перестал думать о том, что однажды Ханамия и вправду уйдет.

Больше не будет показушной ревности, утреннего кофе на двоих, секса на всех горизонтальных и вертикальных поверхностях, звонков посреди ночи «забери меня от этих идиотов, придурок».  
Киеши тяжело опустился на диван, перед ним на журнальном столике блестел Джек Дениелс и квадратный бокал, стопроцентно оставленный заботливым Ханамией. Перед глазами всплыло такси, на заднем сидении которого тот, вероятно, сейчас сидел и, глядя на проезжающие мимо яркие небоскребы, чему-то улыбался.

— Черт, — рассмеялся без капли радости в голосе Киеши. — Вот, сволочь, ты все-таки это сделал.


End file.
